tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeleghem
The land of Yeleghem sits astride Xhahon's Gate, the boundary between the Gulf of Yantir and the Straits of Yantir. On its north border lies the Nerevic Empire while to its south is the land of Vulwat. History Early History Before Yeleghem was one land it was two. Early Halood nomads from ancient Vulwat found the cliffs of Xhahon and gazed across the strait, dreaming of some greener land beyond. Those who made the crossing found only more rocky expanse and beyond that the belligerent colonists from Quel'Doran from whom the settlers kept their distance. And so it came to pass that the Halood who stayed behind and those who made the crossing found themselves each perched on rocky, barren outcrops, peering across at their now distant kinsmen. It did not take long for the the settlers and the tribesmen to realise the importance of the strait to trade in the area. Whomever controlled the narrow passage, named Xhahon's Gate by the Elves to the north, would dominate local trade. The Rival Cities The Halood and the northern settlers, now calling themselves the Baga, or the Parted, ''quickly began to vie for control over the channel. Each side found themselves pressured by their bordering neigbours, the Elves and the Vulwat, dug their heels in and staked their claim. The Halood founded the city of Shisram while the Baga founded Nimram. The two cities grew into rival over the course of centuries, neither one able to exert control over the strait. If the Baga would impose a duty on merchants through the Gate then the Halood would let them pass for free, if the Halood began to build too far out into the strait the Baga would quietly sabotage construction. This delicate balance of mutual maleficial antagonism pervaded for centuries, in fact, it was likely the relative impotence of either side in gaining control of the strait that persuaded the High Elves and the Kingdom of Turai to tolerate them. Unification The squabbling continued between the two regions for decades, to the detriment of both. What finally catalyzed the unification occurred in 202LN when a group of adventurers foiled a plot by the exiled Quel'Dorani aristocrat Vayna Maldin to seize control of the region. The former vampire lord had been scheming from the shadows for years but her plot was revealed by the intrepid heroes and she was slain in the ensuing fight.The adventurers, who had been questing together for years and had become exceedingly wealthy, chose to settle down in the region. The party's twin mages, Edgard and Dana Clifftencrop found the regions respective governments and decided to attempt to install a magocracy, as was the system in their home city of Osana. The twins began a concerted effort to gain influence in the area and founded the identical Gemini Colleges of magic in 204LN. With their talents, wealth and powers it took the twins a little over three years to gain positions of leadership in both countries. Edgard had become chair of the Baghem Grand Council and had surrounded himself with powerful magi. Likewise in Halood, Dana had all but unseated the Five Chiefs and the Gemini College had become the de facto government with her at its head. The twins proved savvy and capable leaders and leveraged control over Xhahon's Gate for the mutual benefit of the cities. In 212LN, on the anniversary of Lady Maldin's defeat, the twins declared the unification of Baghem and Halood. The announcement was received remarkably well by the peoples of the two countries, no doubt thanks to prosperity that had been generated by their capable new leaders. Modern Times Yeleghem has only continued to prosper since its formation. It's grip on the Gulf of Yantir has tightened, the construction of Bagari's Boom and the bastions of the strait. Yeleghem has benefited most greatly from the fall of the Kingdom of Turai. Unlike most powers in the area Yeleghem has embraced their depraved neighbours. So long as they pay the tolls the raiders and slavers of the Thrones are allowed to pass through the gates. Yeleghem's cooperation with the Tyrants has soured its relationships with the other nations of Yantir, particularly the Neveric Empire, who have lost the most from their proximity to the Tyrant Thrones. Regions Yeleghem's two regions sit on either side of Xhahon's Gate, Baghem to the north and Halood to the south. Neither region is subservient to the other and each is ruled by their respective Gemini City. Baghem Halood Society Slavery The practice of slavery has a peculiar status in Yeleghem. Historically slavery has been outlawed since the unification and the practice was already on the decline before that. Officially, one cannot own a slave but the trade of slaves is technically legal. The trade of slaves has become an established and important pillar of Yeleghem's economy. This is largely due to the slavers of the Tyrant Thrones, who's commerce is profited off by Yeleghem's merchants. Although owning slaves is illegal, certain laws allowing the transit of slaves have caused the keeping of slaves to be possible. A slave ''in Portage, that is, having been bought and sold but awaiting collection, can be kept for several months before the sale is rendered invalid. Often wealthy merchants will purchase numerous slaves and sell them soon after to a slaver leaving the Gulf, only to have them retrieved several months later. These laws only apply around Yeleghem's trading ports and as such it is not practiced outside large cities. While enabling the slave trade is accepted within society, keeping slaves, particularly slaves from western Yantir, is harshly disfavoured. Finbacks The people of Yeleghem, like the Halood Nomads they are descended from, have always had a connection to the sea. One of the most important manifestations of this are the Kashrus, or Finbacks as they are colloquially known. Finbacks are druids who acts as stewards of Yeleghem's waters. They possess powerful shapeshifting abilities which allow them to be at home on land or at sea. The Finbacks once held among the most prominent positions in society, respected and trusted for their knowledge. Since the unification of Yeleghem and especially since the growth of the Gemini Colleges, finbacks have lessened in standing. Their druidic magic is often derided by the arcane practicioners. Government The Twin Councils Yeleghems is ruled by a magocray, modelled after the magocracy of Osana. Like Osana, Yeleghem has a council of gifted mages, although its council numbers ten, five from Shisram and five from NImram. The two councils convene separately unless a deadlock is reached, in which cast they convene at Bagari's Bastion until the dispute is settled. Like in Osana, Council seats are held til death, natural or otherwise. Legacy Governments The ruling bodies of old still hold some sway in Yeleghem since the rise of the magocracy. The Five Chiefs The Five Chiefs are a group descended from the ancient chieftains of the Halood nomads. The five chiefs of today are a far cry from their warrior-king ancestors. The Chiefs of today are grown rich and fat, uninterested in the politics of their country. Chiefs will commonly pass their position onto their most dim and lazy child, niece or nephew as a way to ensure them success. Despite this the chiefs still wield some power. Officially they can veto movements made by the Twin Council of Shisram and often preside over festivals and feasts. Since the chiefs come from some of Yeleghem's richest families they also have a great deal of influence over trade and commerce, owning many of Halood's ports and harbours. The Grand Under-Council The Grand Council of Baghem was re-dubbed as the Grand Under-Council over one hundred years ago to reduce diplomatic confusion. The council is made up of members elected from the public and holds sway over many of Yeleghem's internal bureaucracy. They are also granted a veto like the Five Chiefs. Once a council of sixty, the Under-Council has continually ballooned in size since the unification and has currently reached over five-hundred members. The council has become increasingly disorganised, they continue to assemble in the same chambers built to house the original council and sessions will often erupt into arguments which spill out into the streets. Religion Economy Category:Location Category:Yeleghem Category:Yantir